The Weird, the Wonderful and the Down Right Stupid
by big-bird-rocks
Summary: A whole lot of ridiculous endings and stories for the 7th Harry Potter Book. Hope you find them funny.
1. Star Wars Ending

The Weird, the Wonderful and the Down Right Stupid

**Summary:** A whole lot of ridiculous endings for the 7th Harry Potter Book. Hope you find them funny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, or any from any other stories I might use.

Thankyou to my sister for helping me write these short, expressing the word short, stories.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Star Wars Ending**

In the heat of the battle between Harry and Voldemort, which we think will happen in the seventh book, Lord Voldemort suddenly stops fighting and turns to Harry only to say.

"Harry, I am your father!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Yes, I know I was kind of shocked when I found out my self"

"Well I am kind of shocked too you know"

"Well are you going to call me daddy"

"Certainly not"

"Why not"

"Because then I would have to admit that my mum cheated on my dad"

"Sooooo"

"But I don't want to"

"Oh well back to the story. Expelliarmus"

And Harry's wand flew out of his hand.

"There, now poor little Harry's defenceless"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yes"

"Daddy please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, daddy please"

"So you finally admit that I'm your father"

"Yes, just don't kill me"

"And why wouldn't I"

"Because I'm your son"

"That's no reason, laying off my killing spree just to safe my son, I have already killed all your friends and school mates, what in the world would you have to live for"

"You, I finally get to meet my father"

"Oh well, Arvada Kadavera"

And Harry died, in a pool of his own blood.

"And by the way, I really wasn't your father, I just made it up."

Lord Voldemort walked away laughing, the whole world at his finger tips.

The End

---------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the first silly tale of this series.


	2. The Evil Weasley Plot

The Weird, the Wonderful and the Down Right Stupid

**Summary:** A whole lot of ridiculous endings for the 7th Harry Potter Book. Hope you find them funny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, or any from any other stories I might use.

Thankyou to my sister for helping me write these short, expressing the word short, stories.

**-----------------------------------------**

The Evil Weasley Plot

Dumbledore and McGonagall walk in to Dumbledore's office, talking animatedly to each other.

"So, did you here about the rumour about the Weasley family Dumbledore"

"No, what is it?"

"Well the rumour is that they are all evil spies for Voldemort and have a plot to kill Harry Potter"

"Interesting, what's the plot?"

"The plot is that they will get close to Harry Potter…"

"Already done"

"And then they will breach his trust and kill him in his sleep"

"What an evil plan"

"The question is what are we going to do about it?"

"WE MUST KILL THE WEASLEYS BEFORE THEY KILL THE 'CHOSEN ONE'"

"Seriously"

"No!!!!!! I was just kidding!!!"

"Good"

"You are so blind, of course I wasn't kidding"

"But the Weasley's have always been nice to Harry"

"Yes, TO nice"

"Oh, well when do we do this"

"Right now, all the Weasley's are at the burrow, we could sneak up on them and kill them in their sleep"

"But don't you think it's to early to come to such a rash decision"

"NO!!!!"

"Ok then, lets go and kill ourselves some Weasley"

They march out of the office, to the burrow and kill the Weasley's.

-------------------------------------------------

At their next encounter with Lord Voldemort, Voldemort said

"I'm gong to kill you now, you killed my best spies"

And Harry, Dumbledore and all the good guys died.

------------------------------------------------

We made this story while listening to Linkin Park, fun fun fun.


	3. The Tale of the Pink Bunnies

The Weird, the Wonderful and the Down Right Stupid 

**Summary:** A whole lot of ridiculous endings for the 7th Harry Potter Book. Hope you find them funny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter, or any from any other stories I might use.

Thankyou to my sister for helping me write these short, expressing the word short, stories.

**-----------------------------------------**

The Tale of the Pink Bunnies 

One day there was agiant pink bunny. She ran into Lord Voldemort, who cursed her, so that when someone touched her, they turned into miniature versions of herself.

One day she met The Order of the Phoenix and they all started to pat her, even though she was giant.

Suddenly, with a giant popping noise, Harry turned into a pink bunny, followed, shortly after, by the rest of the order, except Snape, who was immune to the Pink Bunny Curse and shortly rejoined his place right next to Lord Voldemort.

They lived happily ever after, ruling the world.

The End

----------------------------------------

This story makes no sense but it was fun to write.


End file.
